Roger Rabbit
by Jakelberry
Summary: A veces el hueco en nuestro corazón no es porque hemos perdido algo importante, si no que estamos desesperados por encontrarlo.


Era otra noche solo, en busca de la tranquilidad de la ciudad. Caminando de tejado en tejado, observando cómo los hilos dorados de Sandy adornaban el cielo, haciendo su trabajo de siempre. Jack nunca lo admitiría, el hecho de que ya no se sentía tan satisfecho con su vida, que las sonrisas de los niños le cautivaban, pero no parecían ser lo que él buscaba. Era algo diferente, más fuerte, más abrumador. Y cada noche recorría el pueblo buscándolo.

Bolo sobre un callejón, suspirando, Sandy realmente era genial, no tenía derecho a quejarse en comparación con todo el trabajo, que cada vez que caía el sol, comenzaba su amigo. Intento sonreír y con ese paso travieso, tomo vuelo para volver a los cielos, hasta que escucho un ruido detrás de el. Se volteo, empuñando su báculo como si fuera una espada.

Se movió de un lado a otro, buscando a quien congelar. ¿Conejo? ¿Jugándole una broma, como la primera vez que se lo encontró y luego lo secuestraron los Yetis? Aún que había tenido sus recompensas: entrar al cuarto de juguetes. No alcanzo a tocar nada porque se lo arrebataban de las manos, pero al menos algo era algo.

Pero no, no era conejo ni un Yeti. Era una chica, y no tenía plumas ni alas como Tooth, no vestía de forma colorida como las pequeñas niñas que llevaban ropas coloridas. Estaba de negro, y le saludaba efusivamente, aún que Jack apenas y la escuchaba, estaba atento solo a una cosa; sus grandes ojos azules.

- ¿Hola? Mi nombre es Mavis. –Dijo con una sonrisa adornada de un par de colmillos. Jack abría su boca confuso, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras dejaba de sostener el báculo en posición de ataque y se incorporaba. ¿Mavis..? ¿Y lo veía? No se trataría de la Guardiana de las Travesuras. Aquella chica de dos moños y cabellos naranjas y ojos negros, que siempre pasaba al lado de Norte gritando "¡Feliz Halllowen!" mientras que su barbudo amigo contrarrestaba con "¡No, Feliz Navidad!". Parecían niños…aún que él no era el más adulto para poder hablar.

- ¡Oh, Santa Rabia! ¡Mira eso, luces! –Mavis se transformo en un murciélago y voló hacía los hilos dorados de sangre, haciendo acrobacias a su alrededor. Jack se quito de golpe la capucha, soltando un suspiro de admiración. Nunca había visto a nadie con tales poderes. Ordeno a los vientos que lo llevaran a la chica y eso hicieron. Se dejo caer en un par de cables, observando con una media sonrisa como Mavis se divertía con Sandy, que no parecía extrañado de su presencia, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ver todo tipo de cosas en las oscuras noches de aquel pueblo.

- ¡Hey! –Grito, reclamando su atención sin darse cuenta. La chica se volvió a transformar, sobre la nube de arena dorada de su amigo. Se coloco un mechon de cabello detrás de la oreja y le sonrió, haciendo una mueca de duda, preguntando qué pasaba.

- Mi nombres es Jack, y él es Sandy.-Dijo, sin saber los efectos que producía en la chica al sonreír de la manera que lo hacía. Sin darse cuenta del pequeño brillo morado de sus ojos cuando le observo fijamente, ni como agitaba la cabeza con confusión. Solo se fijaba en lo divertido de su comportamiento y en cómo le llamaba la atención. Tampoco noto como el hueco en su corazón se desvanecía.

Hasta que una voz los interrumpió, masculina, alterada. Con un acento ruso demasiado agudo para pertenecer a Norte. Mavis se agito y rápidamente se despidió con su mano, volviendo a su forma animal y desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Jack apretó los labios. Sandy le observo con una sonrisa traviesa, dándole un ligero latigazo dorado a la cabeza. - ¡He! ¿Por qué haz hecho eso? – Exclamo enojado, desordenando sus cabellos blancos. Pero el pequeño guardián solo soltó una risa silenciosa.

- Bah..-Rodo los ojos, metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y se retiro. No le dio importancia a lo tonto que era enojarse porque Sandy le descubriera admirando a la chica. Ni como se disponía a seguirla más encima. Si no hubiera podido volar, se le habría hecho imposible el viaje. Mavis volaba junto a un murciélago más grande que ella. Al menos una hora congelándolo todo a su paso.

Llegaron a un gigantesco hotel, donde un par de hombres les abrieron la puerta y Jack no logro acercarse. Rodeo el castillo y escucho los gritos emocionados de Mavis, hablando de su primera salida al mundo "humano". ¿Ah?..Susurro para si mismo. No entendía nada. No parecía ser una guardiana. Es más, si no hubiera visto su hermosa sonrisa, la habría tachado como la hija o pariente de Patch.

Se acerco a una ventana, donde podía ver a Mavis despedir a su padre y dejarse caer en su cama. Estaba apoyado en la parte superior de la ventana, de cabeza, con la capucha para que fuera más difícil verle, aún así, al escuchar el suspiro satisfecho de la chica. Todo iba bien hasta que alguien entro a la habitación, un chico de cabellos naranjos, pálido y con extrañas costras negras alrededor del cuello. Mavis se acerco a recibirlo con tanto cariño que Jack entrecerró los ojos. **Ese **estaba rodeando con sus brazos a la que lo tenía en pocos minutos obsesionados…Bastardo. El cristal lentamente comenzó a congelarse, formando dibujos demasiado finos para ser de Jack. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Bajo y con esa misma curiosidad que le caracterizaba, testarudez, humor sarcástico y bastante irritable, estuvo toda la noche buscando una entrada que no estuviera custodiada por los hombres extraños. Pero nada, hasta que escucho el sonido de un motor no muy lejos de él. Visitantes del Hotel. O mas dicho castillo, si no hubiera tenido las palabras en un enorme letrero, lo habría tomado como el hogar de alguna criatura gigante.

Congelo las ruedas y el carro paro de golpe. Molestos se bajaron los pasajeros, pero su enojo paso a sorpresa cuando alguien tomo el mando de su transporte y salía disparado hacía el castillo. Los hombres le abrieron la puerta lo más rápido que pudieron, ignoro el enorme revoltijo de gente que estaba dentro. Una ocasión especial, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Alzo la barbilla, buscando a su chica de cabellos negros y ojos hipnotizadores. Y allí estaba. Con la diferencia de que portaba una capucha, sus pupilas relucían y lo habían dejado paralizado, si, a él, al guapo Jack Frost, paralizado en su lugar como un completo idiota. Haciéndole olvidar lo sucedido con el idiota de cabello naranja y que solo se fijara en ella.

Su boca soltó una palabra que jamás había dicho en voz alta para ninguna mujer. _Hermosa. _Porque así estaba Mavis. Alegre, hermosa, bailando y pestañeando coquetamente solo para él. Si, definitivamente era una bruja, y de las peores.

Pero rápidamente se recupero, sin dejar rastro de su anterior desliz. Se acerco a ella con una sonrisa juguetona, con esos ojos que se cerraban como si observara algo que le provocaba placer.

Hasta que llego ese idiota.

Ese horrible, desgraciado, pronto congelado, idiota.

Invitándola a bailar.

Y Mavis acepto. Logrando que el corazón de Jack diera un vuelco doloroso. Ella lo había dejado y ahora lo abrazaba a el por sorpresa. Diciendo que lo amaba. Jack tan solo apretó el báculo en su mano. Ese chico la alejo bruscamente, diciendo que no amaba a los monstros. El instinto pudo más que Jack, y de un solo movimiento lo congelo de pies a cabeza. Logrando un jadeo de sorpresa por Mavis.

- Amarlo a él…Esta mal. –Dijo, intentando que sus sentimientos no se vislumbrara. Pero era difícil, con la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, demasiado cerca de él_. Tienes que hablar. Tienes que decir algo. Pero no se qué demonios es._

- Ven conmigo. –Susurro, extendiendo su palma para que ella la tomara. Lo observo por unos segundos, desconfiada. Hasta que lentamente las yemas de sus dedos rozaron los suyos, y le dio un apretón. Tan rápido como sintió su contacto, sonrió, y se la llevo volando de allí.

No tuvo necesidad de transformarse, Jack la hacía caer, la sujetaba, la subía, por el aire y ella se sentía tan segura que solo podía reír. Finalmente la aprisiono por la cintura, apegándola a él. Alzo su mano y le enseño un copo de nieve. Dejo que el copo se desvaneciera en sus ojos, y rápidamente el color azul oscuro de Mavis cambio por un celeste, igual a los ojos de Jack. La chica sonrió, sintiendo como el apegaba su frente a al de ella y exclamaba un "Yo estaré aquí",

**_Para mi amiga, estaba en uno de esos ataques de insomnio. Y bueno, ella ha estado haciendo muchas cosas por mi y yo solo veía como pagarle con esto. A la otra haré un fanfic de Jack y Mavis como hermanos y le causare orgasmos que le duraran un mes. Me inspire en su vídeo: watch?v=E-qSPEcGjNw . Te quiero mucho 3_**

**_Gracias a quienes han leído mis historias (: _**


End file.
